


Like a kitten

by tigragrece



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Like a kitten

Esteban was with Lance when he had one idea, he wanted to surprise his boyfriend while they were eating a strawberry.

Esteban started to lick his fingers and he had the eyes to tell him I'm hungry for you.

Lance had one big smile and say "You look like a kitten"

Esteban laugh and say "Maybe one kitten for you and lick you everywhere"

"Is that a challenge ?" said Lance with one grin

"Of course, you know I never refuse one challenge and I want to please you"

Lance kiss Esteban and say "You don't have to please me, I'm very happy with what we have"

Esteban kiss Lance and say "I'm happy with you, I'm the happiest"


End file.
